herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Man X
|enemies = |type of hero = World Protector}} Mega Man X, or Rock Man X in Japan, commonly called "X", is the main protagonist of the Mega Man X series. X also serves as a guide during the Mega Man Zero series and appears as Model X in the Mega Man ZX series. He is the successor of the original Mega Man and is Dr. Thomas Light's greatest creation. Throughout the X'' series, X is a Maverick Hunter who fights alongside his partners Zero and Axl in order to maintain peace and stability in the world and protect humans and Reploids alike from Maverick Reploids, though X would like nothing better than the opportunity to stop fighting. Because of his aversion to violence, X is initially ranked a B-Class Hunter, but he is eventually promoted to S-Class. X is the first robot to possess sophisticated technology and behavioral adaptation, based on the last design of Dr. Light. Dr. Cain, the scientist who found him, was never able to fully analyze X's internal systems and system code. Despite this, Cain was able to replicate X's general architecture, making X the precursor to each and every Reploid brought into production. This makes him the proverbial 'father' of the Reploids. Though X and Zero are technically not Reploids, as they are the first of their kind, they are known as Reploids to reduce confusion. He is currently voiced by Takahiro Sakurai in X's Japanese appearances starting with ''Mega Man X8. His English dubbing voice actors are Michael Donovan in the Mega Man cartoon episode "Mega X", Ruth Shiraishi in Mega Man X4, Peter von Gomm in X7 (who also voiced Frank West in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars and Spring Man in ARMS), Mark Gatha in X8, Command Mission and Mega Man: Maverick Hunter X, and Ted Sroka in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite and TEPPEN. The latter also voiced Dan Hibiki. Story When X was created by Thomas Light, he was a one of a kind robot. Other than his predecessors, including the original Mega Man, X possessed incredible abilities. He was capable of thinking, feeling and acting entirely on his own without special programming, being closer to a human being than anything before (and eventually, after). According to Maverick Hunter X, Dr. Light sought to facilitate the evolutionary growth of robots in such a fashion akin to all living beings, and X was the key to such a world changing goal. However, Light feared that, since X didn't have any moral programming that held him back from doing evil things and the fact that he had to achieve maturity like a human, he could become a grave threat to the world. Therefore, he sealed X away into a special capsule that would test his circuits endless times and in uncountable scenarios to render him as mature enough to tell right and wrong apart. Apparently, this process would take more than 30 years and Light, already an old and exhausted man, would not live to see X leave the capsule and enter the world. He left a message of his warning on the computer in the lab he placed the capsule in, and ordered everyone that may find the capsule not to release the robot within until the testings were complete. Maverick Hunter X, the 2006 remake of the original Mega Man X, however, walked a different path. The Day of Σ, an unlockable prologue OVA, showed Light actually speaking with X during his creation multiple times, whereas he sealed him away in the original game without first activating him. Furthermore, Light's intention of sealing X was different from the original SNES Mega Man X game. Instead of fearing he would become a threat because of his immaturity, he was more afraid of the future, in knowledge of a mankind who were not ready to live with a robot of such revolutionary magnitude by the time he finished his work, and fatherly concern for his final and penultimate project, that X would be swept up in an unknown world of such possible dangers and hardships that he would not live to witness. In his final days, Dr. Light recorded and expressed fully of his last wishes and hopes to the people of the future the day that they find X, and for the compassion to have X guide them to peace and happiness. Though X fights with all his might against Sigma and his Mavericks, he is a pacifist at heart. He wants the war to finally stop so the humans and Reploids could coexist peacefully, like his creator had always wished. He cares deeply for the victims of the war and for his friends who've fought so long with him, especially Zero, whom he regards as his best friend. X, after the events of the Mega Man Zero series, had became a biometal named Model X with his soul inside it. ''Project X Zone'' X makes an appearance in Project X Zone. He is a playable character who is partnered up with Zero. ''Super Smash Bros. ''Super Smash Bros. 4 He appears in the Mega Man's final smash with the others Mega mans, also appears as a trophy ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' He appears has a spirit Grab type Crosspedia Entry One of a type of robot that is extremely similar to a human, called a "Reploid". X is the leader of 17th Elite Unit of "Maverick Hunters," the name given to those who deal with incidents caused by Mavericks, Reploids that have suffered an irregularity in their electronic brains. A forthright warrior who feels a strong desire to protect peace, he is at the same time of a caring nature, and his determination has wavered in the past when faced with having to actually destroy another Reploid. These doubts are themselves unique to X, and are considered to indicate new possibilities for Reploids, but the secret power that his body conceals is still yet to awaken. Navigation Category:Genderless Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mega Man Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Freedom Fighters Category:The Messiah Category:Lawful Good Category:Immortals Category:One-Man Army Category:Leaders Category:Military Category:Warriors Category:Legacy Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Project X Zone Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Knights Category:Archenemy Category:Undead Category:Wrathful Category:Elementals Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Heroic Creation Category:Successful Category:The Hero Category:Noncorporeal Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Selfless Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Posthumous Category:Manga Heroes Category:Outright Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Officials Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Successors Category:Humanoid Category:Titular Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Merciful Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Tragic Category:Dreaded Category:Big Good Category:Sympathetic Category:Mascots